


The Adventures of Two Pansies in A World War II Regiment

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Amputation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privates Egbert and Strider just so happen to be sharing a tent. They fall in love.... and then Dave is fatally wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one on tumblr: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28518660412/  
> Chapter two: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28640359826/  
> Chapter three: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/29497856115/

Your name is John Egbert, and you have just fallen in love. With another man. If that wasn’t bad enough, he’s a soldier in your goddamn unit, leaving you frantically kissing each other in the middle of the night.

You wonder if this would have happened even if you and Private Strider hadn’t had to share a tent. Especially since he made fun of your hair and you thought his aviators were funny (he’s not even in the Air Force!).

But maybe, just maybe, you were meant to be.

The first time you kiss, it’s New Years’ Eve 1941. Not even out of basic, sitting next to him and listening to the countdown on the radio in your barracks. Maybe you saw it in a movie or heard it in a radio play, but when the man says “Happy New Year!” you grab him, pull him down to you and press your lips together, tangling one hand in his slightly-dirty blond hair. He’s a little shocked, and then goes right back into it, lips finding each other like a new home, until you finally let go of each other.

“You’re a good kisser, Egbert.”

You smile at him. “Thanks.” and kiss him again, frenzied and quick.

“Whoa, slow down there,” he says with that twang and you wonder how the hell you’re in the same regiment.

“Where’re you from?”

“Texas.”

“Why are you here?”

“Moved.” He shrugs and leans over to kiss you again. “Doesn’t matter.”

Giggling, you kiss him back, and he pushes those sunglasses up on his head, making his hair look all silly. Another kiss, this one romance novel material, deep and passionate and  _why_ were you in love with another soldier?

“I think I might love you, Dave.”

He laughs a little, arms on his knees. “I’m goddamn sure I love you.”

“I hope you ain’t got some lucky lady back home.”

“Nah, you?”

You shake your head and fall asleep next to him, the first of a thousand times.

The second time you kissed wasn’t the second time at all, but dammit you’ll never forget that smooch. It was after one of your first battles, a bloodbath that left the remainders of the US troops running like hell back to their camp, and when you got there, sweaty, blood, out of breath, with broken glasses, he’s gone. The goddamn man who got you called a fairy and a pansy and a fruit  _and you didn’t care but still_  was gone and probably killed by a Jap. You half-ran back to your tent and tried to forget  _him_ , tried to forget his smile and his glasses and his scars he says he got from his father’s World War One swords and the feel of his skin under your hands and the freckles on his back and  _you can’t ever forget him._

Just as you start sobbing, there’s a rustle and an unzip and his smiling face appears, just as dirty and bloody as yours. “D-Dave? You’re not dead.”

He shakes his head and sits down to hug you without saying a word.

“I was so scared.”

“It’s alright, John, I’m here now.”

“I know… just… I missed you.” You smile back at him and press him into the floor with another kiss, fast and hard and tear-strewn and he tasted like blood and strawberries and _Dave_  and you never realized how much you loved kissing him until you thought it was gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff/they have non-explicit sex chapter.

You still remember the first time you made love, like it was just yesterday. If you recall correctly, it was a month to the day that you met him. Maybe you were moving a bit fast, or maybe everything went way too goddamn slow in the Army.

Another godawful day of training and you’re tired, slumping back in with Dave. You just wanna fall asleep wrapped around him and you’re almost there, almost asleep and he starts kissing you, nipping at your neck, touching his cold little teeth to your jaw.

“Private Strider, do you WANT something?” you say in your best Sergeant impression.

Another nibble at your neck and, “Permission to lie with Private Egbert in only the most carnal of ways?”

You giggle. “Permission granted.”

You remember every muscle on him, every inch of his skin - soft as a newborn in some places and rougher than sandpaper in others - every caress and nip and stifled noise he made, the curve of his forearm around your neck.

Most of all, you remember the way he said “I love you,” afterwards, like you were the most important thing in his universe.

You were very sure he was the most important in yours.

The second time was a lot like the first, quiet and slow and careful, in the dark at one in the morning. He whispered things into your ear, like “Go faster” and “I love you” and “D-do that again,” every word breaking the near-silence of pants and whines. Sometimes you gave him whispered kisses or told him he was perfect. He didn’t show it, but he needed all the help he could get in feeling good about himself.

Every once in a while you’d get a “god DAMN” and you’d kiss him extra slow and there was nothing about him that wasn’t perfect.

And yeah, sometimes one of you fell to your knees when you were getting dressed or you took showers together ‘to conserve water’ but there was nothing quite as good as his whispered “I love you”s in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad depressing chapter in which there is death.

Then your last kiss.

He was injured. Arm hit by a goddamn enemy explosion, to the point where he got it amputated.

The only thing that mattered to you, and he was dying. Quickly.

You gave some stupid excuse and got out of training to see him to see him, to hold his frail body one last time, to tell him you love him more than life itself.

“I love you so much.” 

He just cries. “I don’t wanna die.” You bit your lip and cuddled him closer.

He cried a little harder and you waited until the nurse steps out again before kissing him with salt on your lips. Dave pressed back hungrily, lips finding yours like magnets and arm wrapped around your neck. He was still crying, still nothing close to okay.

“I’ll keep you safe,” you said into his lips.

Even as he breathed harder, even as you let go of him for that final hug.

You couldn’t keep him safe.

“John, I think I’m going to go.” Those words made your blood run cold.

“No god please no.” You started crying and kissing his face and he just looks serene.

Dave handed you his glasses. “Keep these for me.” You just nodded, sobbing. “Goodnight, John.”

No, you aren’t letting him go yet.

“Dave please not yet I need to tell you something.” His eyes snapped back open. “D-Dave, you mean more to me than anyone ever has. A-and I won’t forget you. Not now, not ever. I love you. And you’re so, so amazing, and y-you’re only 21 and it’s too damn young.” You kissed him softly. “And you’re the best person I’ve ever known.”

He nods a few times and pulls you down for a hug. “Hold me until I go? I love you.”

You half-smiled at him and hug him tightly with a hand in his hair. “I love you so much. G-goodnight, Dave.”

“Bye.” He weakly smiled and you kissed his cheek for the last time.

And a moment later, the soft breath on your face stopped.

dave’s gone dave’s gone dave’s gone.

“I love you, Private.” You untangle yourself from him, quietly kiss the top of his head, and salute him. Slip his glasses in your pocket and step out into the sunlight.

For the first time in a year, you sleep alone.


End file.
